Like a bird
by Clafoutis Cerise
Summary: Nous étions une évidence. J'étais amoureuse comme jamais, tu sais je t'aimais véritablement. Et puis la douleur, cette douleur... J'essaie de me mettre en colère contre toi, de t'en vouloir, de te haïr. Mais ça ne marche pas. Tu sais, en fait, c'est même inimaginable. Si seulement j'étais plus mince... Elle est parfaite, elle le sait pas. Je suis le seul à la voir. HG/DM
1. Prologue

_**Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J.K, seule l'histoire est de moi. **_

Monter sur la balance. Se peser. Redescendre. Pleurer.  
Grosse. Hideuse. Gras. Anorexie. Je hais mon corps.  
Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Si seulement j'étais mince…  
Maigre comme toutes ces filles sur les magazines…  
Je suis obèse. Je te hais foutu corps. Tout perdre.  
Si j'étais maigre, peut-être que papa reviendrait, peut-être que maman sourirait de nouveau… Si j'étais maigre… le monde serait beau. Ron me remarquerait enfin.  
J'ai tellement mal…  
Ouvrir l'armoire, lame, trois gouttes écarlates sur le plancher. Pleurer. Se purger. Si seulement j'étais maigre…  
_Mia ! On passe à table.  
_J'arrive Maman, j'arrive…  
Cacher la lame. Remettre ses bracelets en place. Masque.  
_ Douleur._

_**Voilà mon prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu…**_

_**A bientôt j'espère. CC.**_


	2. 1 Des coups et des blessures

Je suis seule. Je les ai, mais je suis seule.  
Imperceptiblement, un écart se crée entre nous. Ils ont leur vie, j'ai la mienne. Un fil, il y a un fil, une barrière qui m'empêche d'être avec eux, je reste moi tandis qu'eux évoluent. Je sais que je dois commencer à avancer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je les vois, heureux, souriant, et ça me ronge. Comment peuvent-ils être heureux alors que je ne le suis pas ? Ils sont censés être mes meilleurs amis, pourquoi ils ne voient pas ces hurlements silencieux ? Ce SOS que je lance depuis deux ans ? Ron…  
7 ans que je t'aime silencieusement, 7 ans que…  
__Tu ne manges pas Mia ?_  
_ _Non, j'ai mangé tout à l'heure en revenant du lycée. _Mentir. Sourire. La rassurer.  
_ _Ah…_ Elle ne cherche pas à savoir plus.  
C'est mieux comme ça. Maman, maman j'ai mal, je me sens mal avec eux, j'ai besoin de toi, maman… si on coule à deux, comment on va faire ?  
Elle se lève, frêle. J'admire sa maigreur, si seulement je pouvais être comme elle… Les larmes affluent, les faire disparaitre, vite.  
Elle monte, enfin. Je peux me laisser submerger. Courir dans la salle de bain, pleurer.  
Je pense à toi, souvent. Trop souvent. Absence. Putain d'absence. Je ne suis pas morte. Pour l'instant. Rien d'autre que de la tristesse. J'attends quand mon corps sera engourdi, quand me frapper ne me ferra plus rien ressentir. Je me regarde couler et je savoure ça.  
Masochiste.  
Je vais bien. Conneries. Sourire. Plus la force. Ron. Harry. Imbéciles narcissiques. Je vous hais. Mensonges. Encore. Douleur. Je veux, je veux qu'on pense à moi, qu'on me montre que l'on m'aime. Que l'on me dise que tout va bien. Que la vie est belle. Que bientôt je sourirais. Je veux voir le ciel bleu de nouveau.  
Pourquoi moi ? Putain… Résister. La lame m'attire, froide. Une goutte. Papa… Deux gouttes… Ron…  
Je sors la balance, ma meilleure amie, ma pire ennemie. 45 kg. 45 kg de graisse. Maigrir, je dois maigrir…  
Pleurer. Je ne fais que ça.

6h30. Se lever, mêmes gestes, même routine. Je suis un automate. Dans le miroir, mon reflet, je suis sombre, je suis moche. Du fond de teint sur les poignets. Certaines plaies ne ce cicatrisent pas avec un pansement. Le maquillage ne peut pas tout cacher… Vomir. Légère.  
Je rentre dans ma chambre, mon uniforme gris m'attend. Se préparer, le métro. Invisible, comme toujours.  
Une station, deux, trois… Chaptal.  
Descendre. Je suis un fantôme, un fantôme de plus, dans la masse grise.  
Remettre le masque, sourire. Je m'étonne de mes propres exploits. J'y arrive encore. Hogwarts British School.  
HBS pour les intimes. Lycée de merde. Les voilà. Harry et son sourire, Harry et sa troupe de fan. Fils du ministre des affaires étrangère. Riche. Bon parti. Harry et son sourire. Harry et sa fausse modestie, Harry ses faux sourires timides. Lui aussi fait semblant. Mais il est heureux.  
Ron…  
Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour que tous me reviennent, sauvagement, brutalement doucereusement...  
Et je nous revois, mains dans la main, lèvres contre lèvres, heureux.  
Je suis là, dans tes bras protecteurs, la main chaudement enveloppé dans la tienne.  
Nous étions inséparables, comme une évidence...  
Moi, j'étais amoureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été.  
Je t'aimais véritablement…  
J'ai tout fait, tout fait pour t'oublier, mais le fait est que tu m'obsède.  
J'essaie de ne pas faire attention à toi, de ne pas te regarder.  
Mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
J'essaie de me faire une raison, de me dire qu'il n'y a plus de nous, mais c'est impossible...  
Elle arrive, la voilà, la raison de notre rupture. Lavande. Elle te prend la main, vous êtes heureux, heureux à crever, heureux à vomir. Je vous hais, elle m'a remplacé. Salope. Crève, je te hais. Salope.  
Tu m'aimerais de nouveau si j'étais aussi mince qu'elle ?

__Bonjour Mia_ !  
__Hey Harry !_ Un sourire. Factice. Faire semblant, je suis devenue une experte à ça.  
Ron arrive, il ne me regarde pas. Lâche. Regarde ton œuvre, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Regarde et souffre, souffre à en crever, ouvre les yeux, regarde ma douleur ! Lâche.  
__Mia… Hermione !_  
__Oui Harry ? _  
_ _Malfoy te fixe… Qu'il est bizarre ce gars…_  
_ _Oui Harry, c'est vrai, tu as raison..._ Je te dis ce que tu veux entendre, idiot.  
Ils s'en vont, je suis seule, à l'arrière, comme toujours. Ils sont bien. Je ne le suis pas. Et alors ?  
Qui s'en soucie de toute manière ?

** J'en reviens pas ! J'ai déjà des reviews... Oh Bondiou ! Comment décrire la joie que j'ai ressenti ? C'est dingue... merci ! Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre aux reviews en privé alors: **

**MissGrangerMalfoy95: Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne t'as pas déçu... **

**Nobuta: Oui, il vrai que la douleur inspire généralement plus ! ^^ **  
**J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, tu ai pu te faire une idée de ma fiction... Elle me trotte depuis bien longtemps en tête et je me devais de l'écrire. **

**EmLam: Je suis heureuse que mon résumé et mon prologue ai eu l'effet escompté ! J'espère que la suite te semblera tout autant originale. :) **

** Voilà ! Au plaisir de vous revoir, **

**ClafoutisCerise.**


	3. Chapitre III

10h30.

Elle est assise devant moi. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulent tranquillement sur ses épaules.  
Elle est magnifique. Elle écoute attentivement les cours. Première de la classe.  
Hermione. 3 ans que je t'aime. Tu ne me vois pas, trop obsédé que tu es par ton Ron. Weasley. Quelle belle ordure... Je vous ai vu, vous tourner autour, je t'ai vu, tenter de te faire aimer par lui... Je t'ai vu te détruire pour lui. Quelle superbe idiote tu fais...  
Potter te chuchote a l'oreille. Tu souris. Heureuse.  
J'aimerais que ce sourire me soit destiné. Qu'on t'il de plus que moi ? Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Weasley. Stupide roux. Qu'as-tu que je n'ai pas ?  
Hermione... Si j'étais stupide et roux, m'aimeras-tu ?  
"Pour demain, j'aimerais que vous fassiez des binômes. Nous allons entamer un nouveau projet littéraire. " Le Professeur McGonagall tente de couvrir le brouhaha de la classe. Ça a sonné, les élèves s'en vont. Se rejoignent, discutent, se chamaillent, rigolent. Je suis seul.  
Une clope. J'ai besoin d'une clope.  
- Hé mec ! Blaise. Mon seul ami. Blaise.  
Je ne lui réponds pas. Il s'installe près de moi, ouvre son paquet. Le bruit du briquet. Silence. Autour, d'autres fumeurs arrivent. Parkinson braille a côté de Greengrass.  
Greengrass, quelle idiote. Silence. Blaise ne dit rien. Comme d'habitude. Silence.  
Je termine ma cigarette, en rallume une autre. Blaise me regarde, je me retourne. Granger. Elle est debout, un peu en retrait de ses deux acolytes. Mon ange. Seule. Elle semble avoir maigri. Ses joues sont creuses. Elle en reste pas moins superbe... Son regard se voile, Brown.  
Celle-ci arrive à grand pas, et se dirige vers Weasley.  
Ma Princesse a mal, elle détourne le regard. Cette vision me blesse. Je retourne à ma cigarette.  
Le regard de Blaise passe indifférent de Granger a moi. Indifférent, il ne l'est pas. Il ne dit rien. Comme toujours. Blaise, mon seul ami.  
La sonnerie. Il est temps de retourner en cours.  
Blaise prends son sac. Il se lève. Pose une main sur mon épaule mais ne dit rien. Il s'en va, je le suis.  
_19h chez moi. Il me lance ces mots avant de rentrer en cours. Blaise.  
J'ai chimie. Avec Granger et Potter. Weasley est trop stupide pour ce cours.  
Je m'installe au fond. Granger au premier rang, comme d'habitude.  
Un léger brouhaha, je n'entends que le vide. Le silence.  
Rogue entre en classe. Silence. J'aime ce prof. Il s'installe à son bureau, froid. Il se relève, prends une craie. Écrit les formules du jour. Potter chuchote quelque chose à Granger. Elle sourit, puis se reconcentre.  
Le cours passe en vitesse. J'aime cette matière.  
12h15. Rogue rends les copies.  
Elle a un O. Optimal, comme toujours.  
Je regarde ma copie. O. Comme toujours. Elle ne sourit pas en voyant sa note. Pourquoi sourire du quotidien ? Rogue lance une remarque acerbe à Potter qui baisse la tête. Je souris. Premier sourire de la journée.  
12h30. Je range mes affaires.  
Ma journée est terminée.  
Rentrer à la maison. Maison. Quel mot vide. Pour certains, ça rappelle la douce chaleur d'un foyer. Pas pour moi.  
Devant le lycée, Kreatur, mon chauffeur m'attend. Hogwarts. École pour gosses de riches. Collège et lycée. Mon lycée.  
_Bonsoir Maître.  
_Bonsoir Kreatur.  
_Comment se porte le jeune maître ?  
_Bien. Fin de la conversation.  
Je monte dans la voiture. Silence.  
Je vis dans le silence. J'étouffe intérieurement. J'ouvre la fenêtre.  
Il fait froid. Terminale. Dernière année en enfer.  
Bip bip. Un message. Pans'.  
"Blaise ne peux pas venir." Je souris.  
Ils vont bien ensemble. J'envie leur bonheur. Je referme la fenêtre.  
Nous voilà arriver. Kreatur m'ouvre la portière. Maison. Quel mot vide.  
J'entre. Silence. Encore une fois.  
Je ne prends pas la peine de faire part de ma présence. Personne ne me répondra. Silence.  
Je suis seul. Enfin non, j'ai le silence.

** Je poste ce chapitre à la hâte, j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, alors désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a.**

**J'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plaira... **  
**Clafoutis Cerise.**


	4. Over again

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ( ça fait beaucoup ?) désolée !  
Ce chapitre était écrit depuis pas mal de temps, j'avais juste pas le courage de le poster.  
J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Over again.**

regarde l'heure. 10h30.  
" Phèdre est-elle victime ou coupable ?" McGonagall essaie en vain de motiver la classe.  
Phèdre. L'histoire d'une pauvre conne qui alla mourir. Une tragédie antique. Ma vie est une tragédie moderne elle.  
Harry me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. J'y prête pas attention et souris. Ça lui suffit.  
Je me reconcentre. Le temps défile.  
Bientôt, le cours se termine. Je range consciencieusement mes affaires. En quittant la classe, la vieille McGo me sourit, sourire que je rends. Faire semblant.  
Tout de suite, Harry me quitte au profit de sa cours de groupies arriviste. Ce sombre crétin n'arrive même pas à voir que celle qui l'aime vraiment est sous ses yeux.  
Je voudrais qu'on m'aime vraiment... Mais je suis bien trop grosse pour.  
J'arrive vers les labos de chimie, Harry derrière moi.  
Nous nous installons, le cours commence. Je fais semblant d'écouter...  
45 kg. 45 kg... Ces mots tournent dans ma tête...  
Je suis trop grosse encore. Maigrir. Maigrir... Je veux être comme un oiseau. Légère, majestueuse... Comme un oiseau.. Je dois redoubler d'efforts, et enfin Ron me remarquera. Je griffonne un mot sur mon cahier: comme un oiseau.  
Le reste du cours, je dessine. Papa était dessinateur aussi.. Il me faisait de jolis croquis, il adorait peindre maman... Avant.  
Je refoule mes larmes une énième fois. Je suis forte.  
12h30 le cours se termine sans que je n'aie rien écouté.  
De toute manière, je connais le programme de cette année par cœur. Harry ronchonne contre la note sévère de Rogue. Quel con. J'ai eu O.  
__Comment tu fais pour être aussi intelligente Mia ? _  
__Je ne sais pas Harry..._ Routine. Toujours les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes réponses. Je suis lasse.  
__Ah les intellos !_ Il rit de sa bêtise. _Bon, on va rejoindre Ron à la cantine ? Je meurs de faim. _  
__Non, j'ai des devoirs à finir..._ Prétexte.  
__ Allez Mia, viens, tu feras ça après ! _  
__Ok_. Je ne veux pas dialoguer plus et le suit.  
L'odeur de nourritures me dégoute... Lasagnes au saumon, poulet frit, charlotte aux fraises, clafoutis cerise.  
J'ai une vue panoramique de toutes ces bouches avalant avec plaisir tout ce gras. Toutes ces calories infâmes...  
Sur mon plateau, une pomme. Harry me lance un regard blasé. Va te faire voir.  
On rejoint Ron et Lavande. J'ai mal. Je ne dis rien.  
Dès qu'il nous voit, un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il est beau, il me dégoute. Ce sourire est pour Harry. Pas pour la miss-je-sais-tout Granger.  
__Harry !_ Il parle la bouche pleine. Écœurant. _Un pote a Bill fait une soirée demain, je compte sur toi hein ? _Il rit.  
Se rendant compte de ma présence, il ajoute: _Tu peux venir aussi Mione. Même si ça m'étonnerait que ça te plaise..._ Mione. Comment ose-t-il m'appeler ainsi ? Comment peux-tu ?! Je regarde Lavande. Elle est heureuse. Je te hais espèce de garce. Elle me lance un regard gêné. Je lui souris. Je veux la tuer. Prendre sa tête, la cogner contre la table et répéter cette action jusqu'à ce que l'on ne reconnaisse plus son visage.  
Je suis exclue de la discutions, comme toujours.  
En silence, je me lève. Je n'ai rien touché.  
Je prends mon sac, et me tire. J'étouffe avec eux.  
Mes pas me dirigent sans que je m'en aperçoive sur la Tour Est. Un endroit désert. Mon havre.  
Je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je crochète le cadenas, et me glisse silencieusement sur le balcon.  
Le vent. Je me tiens au barreau, je risque de m'envoler. Comme un oiseau.  
Je passe mes pieds à travers les fines barres. Ils pendent mollement dans le vide. Le vide. Il m'attire.  
Les larmes refoulées tout on long de la journée reviennent.  
J'ouvre mon sac, sort mon paquet.  
Une bouffée. Je vais mieux. Je souris. Je suis tellement pathétique.. Quelle pauvre fille. Le Trio d'Or qu'on nous appelait. J'étais bien conne à l'époque d'avoir cru notre amitié indestructible. Je pensais m'être fait une place mais non. Il n'y a jamais eu que Ron et Harry. J'étais le boulet qui les aidait à avoir de meilleures notes. Aveugle.  
Je ris, amère. Pathétique. Personne ne m'aime.  
Je ne suis qu'un boulet. Un boulet qu'on se traîne.  
Si je mourais, personne ne s'en soucierait.  
Cette évidence me fait mal. Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour souffrir autant ?  
J'ai mal. Mon cœur va exploser. Meurs Hermione. Meurs.  
Pourquoi ? Je suis tellement pathétique à pleurer...  
J'enlève mon gilet. Regarde mon poignet et toutes mes marques. Je repasse le doigt sur chacune. Un frisson me parcoure. Mes élastiques. J'en prends trois. Je les tire. Clac. Un frisson de douleur. Je recommence. Encore. Ma peau rougit. Je me mords la langue. Clac. Le goût du sang poisseux envahit ma bouche. Clac. J'arrête.  
Je suis pathétique. Mais je me sens mieux.  
Je caresse mon poignet endolori. Vide. Je suis vide.  
Je remets mon pull. Je reste assise deux minutes, les yeux fermés. Puis je me relève.  
Mon crayon a légèrement coulé.  
Je reprends mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère qu'il a valut l'attente ! **

**Au plaisir de vous revoir, Clafoutis Cerise.**


End file.
